DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): Pathological gambling is a relatively common disorder characterized by persistent and recurrent maladaptive patterns of gambling behavior. Pathological gambling is associated with significant personal distress and high rates of both functional impairment and criminal behavior. Despite its public health significance, it has received little empirical investigation. In this application for a Mentored Patient-Oriented Research Career Development Award (K-23), I have proposed an organized program of training and supervised research focusing on pathological gambling. While have a background in the phenomenology and psychopharmaoclogical treatment of this disorder, I require additional training in the following areas: 1) evidence-based psychotherapy, specifically cognitive-behavioral therapy and motivational interviewing; 2) intervention study design and methodology; and 3) biostatistics and the responsible conduct of research. This training will be integrated with a research project in which I propose to adapt cognitive-behavioral therapy and motivational interviewing to the treatment of pathological gambling and pilot test this psychosocial intervention in a controlled study involving sixty-eight subjects randomized to this intervention or referral to Gamblers Anonymous. Findings from this project will lead to an R-01 application during year 4 of the K-23 Award comparing cognitive-behavioral therapy with motivational interviewing to pharmacotherapy in pathological gambling. This award would provide me with the necessary background for further studies in the treatment of pathological gambling and the training for an independent patient-oriented research career.